Magic series
Magic series — by Cheyenne McCray Genres and Sub-Genres PNR / UF edge / Erotic Romance Series Description or Overview ✥ In San Francisco, D'Anu Coven witch Silver Ashcroft works with Paranormal Special Forces to stop practitioners who use illegal rituals like sacrifice. The current case involves the Balorite clan use of blood magic. Silver knows she risks her soul as she ventures into the grey realm to defeat the Balorites and their evil minion while praying she has not take that irreversible last step. At the latest crime scene, Tuatha D'Danann warrior Hawk mentally informs Silver he will help rescue the child intended by the Balorites as a sacrificial lamb while telling her to stop their warlock. However, having crossed into the grey, she is seduced by the warlock Darkwolf to cross into his darkness. Tuatha warns Silver that Darkwolf wants her; he fails to tell her that he wants her too, but explains that Balor, the God of Death expects his followers to bring back the Sea Gods in a war against humans and elves. She must go against her clan and bring the D'Danann from the Otherworld or existence will end. Silver has much on her mind including two males that she desires and a world at stake if she steps wrongly. ~ The Best Reviews ✥ A practicing white witch, Copper Ashcroft was casting a circle when her magic clashed with a Darkwolf, a warlock. Flung into Otherworld, Copper is trapped with several very unhappy magical creatures. Only knowing that she is direly needed back home in San Francisco, Copper can only try to break the shield that is surrounding the meadow that has become her prison. While chanting a spell, Copper accidentally brings a Tuatha D'Danann warrior into her prison with her. ~ ? Lead's Species White Witch Primary Supe Witches What Sets it Apart Themes action, romance, suspense, love, betrayal, sacrifice, magic, sea gods, Narrative Narrtive Type: third person Books in Series Magic series: # Forbidden Magic (2005) # Seduced by Magic (2006) # Wicked Magic (2007) # Shadow Magic (2008) # Dark Magic (2008) Other Series by Author on Site Night Tracker series World Building Setting * San Francisco: Where Silver Ashcroft lives * Otherworld: Home of the Tuatha D’Danann * Ireland: The last place in the 'human' world that the Tuatha D’Danann visited Other Places: * NORAD facility: in the Catskills * Sydney * Underworld * Alcatraz Island * Afghanistan * * * * * Supernatural Elements D'Anu witch, gray magic, Tuatha D'Danann warrior, Fae, Dark Elves, Light Elves, witches, familiars, warlocks, demons, bird-man, Fomorii demons, gnomes, Faeries, dragons, shape-shifters, Undines, Elementals, Druids, Drow King, Brownies, king of the Dark Elves, gods, goddesses, demons, god-warlock, dryads, Mistwalkers, monsters, Paranormal Special Forces unit, Otherworld, Underworld, Paranormal Special Forces unit, celtic-mystical, supernatural creatures Glossary * Tuatha D'Danann warrior: powerful beings descended from the Fae. * * Samhain * Ceithlenn * Faolan * Anu * Alaia * Shanai World Terre are three worlds: underworld, otherworld, and Earth. Silver Ashcroft is a white witch hiding a secret from her coven. She practices and wields grey magic and is being stalked by Darkwolf, a dark magic Warlock working for Balor the god of death. Darkwolf is trying to recruit Silver to aid him in summoning and releasing all the Formorii demons who were banished centuries ago from walking the earth, to forever live under the sea floor. Junga, a Formorii in a top general position, who covets her queen's position, has been instructed by her queen to return to San Francisco and assist Darkwolf in gathering enough warlocks for the summoning. Fearing the Formorii invasion, Silver goes against her coven's rules of absolutely no summoning EVER, and summons the Tuatha D' Danann. The Tuatha D' Danann are fae warriors who banished the Formorii to their prison under the sea centuries ago. Hawk, Tuatha D' Danann warrior answers Silver's call and together they combine their strengths, as well as the strength of other D' Danann warriors to defeat the Formorii. The Formorii refuse to let any of their people be confined to their hellhole any longer, capture and torture Silver's coven and try to force them to help in the summoning. Formorii demons are cruel, cannibalistic and perversely sexual creatures that enjoy inflicting misery. If released, they will swarm mankind like a plague. With mankind's imminent extinction, they will set their ambitious sights on concurring and bestowing their revenge on Otherworld. ~ Kathy E. amazon review Protagonist White witch Silver Ashcroft belongs to the traditional, conservative D'Anu Coven which doesn't allow its members to practice gray -- much less black magic. Originally descended from the ancient Druids, the local D'Anu coven has grown fearful of their powers and somewhat passive. Silver, who has an independent streak a mile wide, is not one to abide by a bunch of rules that she considers antiquated. When she's not working at the local bakery and store that provides a roof over her head, she assists the local Paranormal Special Forces from time to time (a division of the SFPD). And sometimes in order to catch the baddies, a little bit more firepower than simple healing herbs is in order. During a SWAT raid to recover a kidnapped girl from demons, Silver encounters a Tuatha D'Danann warrior named Hawk. Hawk has come from a parallel dimension to warn the witches about a pending invasion of the very dangerous, banished demons who are ready for revenge and to take over San Francisco. Silver agrees to work with the D'Danann, but her coven is outraged, as working with the Fae is prohibited. Silver, Hawk and a few loyal friends go up against the warlock Darkwolf, who works for Balor, the God of Death, and a frightful lot of shapeshifting demons who take over a human bodies, murder the human inside, then impersonate the hosts as they wreak havoc in the city. ~ Forbidden Magic by Cheyenne McCray Book Cover Blurbs ✤ BOOK ONE BLURB—Forbidden Magic (2005): D'Anu witch Silver Ashcroft knows she walks a perilous line by practicing gray magic. But it's the only way to protect herself from the evil that surrounds her. After the horrors she has witnessed, Silver thinks she is ready for anything...until the most intensely arousing being she has ever encountered swiftly - and sensuously - proves her wrong... Hawk is a Tuatha D'Danann warrior - powerful beings descended from the Fae. And for him duty has always come before pleasure. Then, clad only in moonlight, Silver Ashcroft welcomes him to her city of San Francisco and makes his blood sing with a passion beyond compare. She is the embodiment of fantasies he never knew he had, but the terrifying reality of his mission lurks in every shadow... Only the strongest will survive the upcoming battle, and the forces of darkness are more powerful than ever. Now, warrior and witch must trust in their hearts above all else - for to claim victory, they first must claim each other… ~ Forbidden Magic (Magic , book 1) by Cheyenne McCray ✤ BOOK TWO BLURB—Seduced by Magic (2006): Copper Ashcroft is an accomplished D'Anu witch, but the magic she wields is a potent force - strong enough to hurl her into a mysterious Otherworld when a spell backfires. Before Copper can escape, another being is pulled into her realm - Tiernan, a powerfully virile Tuatha D'Danann warrior. Blond, blue-eyed, and shamelessly seductive, Tiernan could be Copper's savior...and his touch sets her body on fire. Like others of his kind, Tiernan stands alongside the D'Anu witches to battle the demons of the Underworld. Obligation to his cause and his people cautions against any entanglement with Copper, yet each second spent with this beautiful, uninhibited woman stirs an insatiable hunger. Desire explodes into carnal bliss, but the visions that haunt Copper's dreams are growing stronger, and they foretell a terrifying evil waiting to be unleashed... Saving the city will take more than brute strength...more than witchcraft. Only together can Copper and Tiernan find a way to overcome the dark forces - and seize a passion that has bewitched them both. ~ Seduced by Magic (Magic , book 2) by Cheyenne McCray ✤ BOOK THREE BLURB—Wicked Magic (2007): Rhiannon Castle is a D'Anu witch whose is a D'Anu witch whose Coven sisters know nothing of the Shadows that lurk within her. Rhiannon can't reveal the truth to anyone--least of all Keir, a rugged warrior soldier who walks into Rhiannon's life and awakens her to a wanton reckless desire... Keir's Tuatha D'Danann Tuatha D'Danann brethren are the only real family he has ever known. He trusts no one--until he is sent to San Francisco and meets Rhiannon, the one woman with fire enough to tame him. Every seductive encounter convinces Keir that she belongs with him--even though Rhiannon knows her powers could put him in peril... And then a new threat rises from the depths of the Underworld. When a demon goddess unleashes her evil upon our world, Rhiannon's secret could prove the ultimate weapon in this epic battle--or forge a pathway to destruction for the only man she's ever loved... ~ Wicked Magic (Magic , book 3) by Cheyenne McCray ✤ BOOK FOUR BLURB—Shadow Magic (2008): THE SINS OF THE PAST — When Hannah Wentworth temporarily flees her life in San Francisco to join her sister D'Anu witches in Otherworld, she vows to help them conquer the evil bent on destroying the human realm. But the only one who can help her happens to be the king of the Dark Elves. The father to her nemesis, Rhiannon of the D'Anu. And the one man Hannah can never, ever trust...especially because of her dangerous attraction to him. ARE COMING TO LIGHT... Garran knows that the beautiful, headstrong Hannah is wary of him for having banished his people to a life underground. But now Garran can right that wrong by helping her and the other gray witches in their dangerous battle in San Francisco - even if doing so means sacrificing the passion he's found only in Hannah's arms... ~ Shadow Magic (Magic , book 4) by Cheyenne McCray ✤ BOOK FIVE BLURB—Dark Magic (2008): Jake Macgregor has his hands full. As San Francisco's leader of the Paranormal Special Forces unit, he and his team are facing a powerful enemy that threatens to bring down the city. With the weight of the world already resting on his broad, chiseled shoulders, the last thing Jake has time for is romance. So why - after a long, hard day's fight against evil - are his nights filled with dreams of Cassia? Cassia is a D'Anu witch whose birthright ensures power and honor beyond her imagination. It also forbids the one thing Cassia wants the most: the love of mortal Jake Macgregor. When she intervenes in a skirmish to save his life, the consequences are inescapable - even though the magic they make together is too luscious, and potent, to resist... ~ Dark Magic (Magic , book 5) by Cheyenne McCray Category:Series